The Dentist
by Tiffany Von Bielefelt
Summary: Thor gets a cavade and has to go to the dentist but what happends when LOKI is his doctor?


**This fanfiction is by my sister i thoutght it was awesome and asked her to post it but she would'nt so i did =D. hope you guys like it :D.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Next!" the woman called, her voice echoing through the cold uncomfortable lobby.

Thor shifted in his seat, hopping he could sink through the floor, and cease to exist before he too was called. The awful stretch of waiting, for the impending doom was far more painful than he would have liked it to be in this case there was nothing he could do. Siff, the annoying woman, made him come here, she did. If Thor had it his way he would eat on the rotten tooth until it fell out on its own. It would be less painful, or so he thought.

"Speak up miss I don't reckon." An old man at with a Cain stood at the front desk counter across from where the seating area lay, disrupting the blonds' contemplation on the future pains.  
"YOUR. LAST. NAME. IS. ODIN. -CORRECT, SIR?" The red head sounded out each syllable annoyingly loud to the man who didn't look that, old.

The TV bleared in the background, and the door opened and closed several more times with the passing of at least four more calls for other names. Each time making Thor sweat even more, feeling his time was drawing nearer.

*BEEP* his red cell phone went off, with a vibrating text message.  
Thor fumbled clumsily for the contraption.  
"H-Hello?" He said, looking out the glass doors of the building as if searching for a none existent escape for his problem.  
"Hey Thor! Are you alright? You sound nervous." A clear female voice rang through the other end of the line.  
"I'm still waiting, if that answers your question. Yes I am still alive. Thanks for asking." His voice pitched with the slightest of sarcasm.  
She did deserve it after all, being the one who forced him here, and all.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It'll be fine." She explained sounding innocent, Siff always had a talent for doing so when the time called for it.  
"You know I'm not. It's just the dentist... You know what happened to me when I was younger with, a dentist." One child hood bad experience can cause so much trauma later in life, even to the bravest of people, this being a fine example.  
"I know, but you will be fine. I promise. -I'll pick you up at 5:00." She said ending the call, not a second before the freckled red head from the front desk, stepped into the waiting room a chart in hand.  
"THOR!" She called, looking to all the faces that lined the room along with his own.  
Thor closed his phone slipping it into his pocket before standing up. His moment of doom had finally arrived.  
"I am here." he said, now realizing it sounded a bit stupid given he was the only one standing in the room.  
"Follow me." She said, smiling somewhat smugly at his obvious nervousness.  
The shorter woman led him through an L shaped hall to a large contraption with a mouth stand attached.  
"We just need to take a couple X-rays for the doctor."  
He swallowed.  
"Are you wearing any jewelry, or have any metal on you?" She asked, before receiving a single vicious nod.  
"Then step here." He did, while she guided his chin to rest on a odd little white peddle.  
"Ok just put this in your mouth, and hold perfectly still."  
The contraption she jabbed in his mouth actually hurt a little, but this was not what Thor had been fearing. No this was not the doom, this was nearly the preparation for it.  
A few seconds later, the nurse stepped back in jotting something down on her chart before gesturing for him to follow her again. This time the stopped at a small narrow room with a long chair facing a window.  
"Have a seat." She said, somehow he could hear an evil sneer to her voice, but maybe it was just his imagination.  
The chair was not uncomfortable, but the morgue like tools that lay in a tray at the arms rest was more than enough for Thor to began feeling uncomfortable again.  
"The doctor will be right with you." Tucking a pen behind her ear, she left without another word.  
The wait was even more horrifying than the last. He had to sit here now face to face with the tools of his pain, just staring back at him mincingly. The room somehow felt even colder, sending a slight shiver down the large man's spine. The view of the window was little aid in distracting him from what lay ahead, nothing but a brick wall and an unusually slow road.  
The pressure had grown to be almost unbearable, one little tooth ache was not worth this stress. Just when Thor was about to stand and leave, in walked a tall slender pale man.  
"Hi Thor, my name is Loki. I'll be your doctor today."  
Too late. Thor just braced himself, his time to escape had come and gone now, there was no way out of this.  
"I, I don't need to be here anymore right? I mean, you have to develop the X-rays so that will take time." Thor hadn't been to a dentist in so long, he honestly didn't know, and it was worth a shot anyway.  
"Oh no, that won't be necessary Thor. I have your x-rays right here." He smiled wide, placing the odd looking images of his teeth on a glow board.  
His raven hair released a slight shine, and Thor realized how attractive his doctor was, even being a straight guy with a girl friend. There was no denying Loki was alright. Still that changed nothing, he was here for one purpose: to inflict pain on me. Thor thought to himself, mentally arguing on just leaving anyway.  
"Ok. Thor. Looks like you have a spot here on #14. -Do you brush regularly, twice a day?" Loki was now easing the chair back while he questioned him.  
"Yeah -MHI" Thor's words where jumbled when Loki inserted a curved silver spear-like poker into his mouth as he was answering.  
Why to all dentist insist on doing that? Is it there only pleasure for the day?  
Loki let off a slight smile, and Thor could see it in his emerald green eyes even with the hospis mask on. The blond furrowed his brows again, this man was going to take pleasure in hurting him.  
"Ah, yes." He said poking a spot in the back of Thor's mouth, before sitting back and pulling off the mask.  
"You have a cavadee, indeed. -I will have to do a routcanal, on it. It won't take me too long."  
Before Thor could protest he was calling the nurse to bring him something. Thor was so stressed out at the prospect, he didn't think to listen in on what's going on.  
"Lay back one more time for me. It's alright." Loki said, with a charming but lie filled smile creeping across his lips again. "Open." He demanded.  
Thor could see he was holding something in his other hand, just out of view. This did NOT look good.  
"Just a slight pinch." He said quickly almost as fast as his hand moved.  
Thor growled and squirmed in pain, the needle was large and very sharp.  
"YOU DID NAWT WARM ME!" Thor yelped, mouth going numb.  
"It's just a little needle Thor, you'll be fine. I'm going to let your numbness kick in, be right back." And with that the Green eyed trickster left his side.  
The waiting again, great the waiting, with his sore mouth sure to be riddled with pain later, and his numb touch Thor had to sit there, nothing to be done now. A few short and highly dreaded minutes later, Thor's eyes shot back at Loki who now entered with two other nurses.  
"This is Jane, and Natasha, my assistance." Loki said, not expecting to get any reply.  
"I WAUNT TO LEAFV NOW." Thor said suddenly.  
"No no, we've already gotten started on you, your numb-zit has kicked in. Don't be afraid it won't hurt." Jane said sympathetically to the man who just turned into the scared little boy a front her.  
Natasha just looked a little discussed at him, for acting so grossly.  
Somehow within the minute seemingly, Loki had his cold hand on Thor's chest and was trying to hold him down as he drilled his back molder. Jane's eyes grew wide, and she admittedly was a little scared herself of Thor's violent reactions.  
" Natasha! GET ME THE GAS, I would like to NOT get punched in the eye whilst I do this." He ordered, as Thor lashed out in pain.  
They placed a mask over his mouth, as a tear left his cheek, childhood memorys of blood and pulled teeth clouded his mind. Making his current predicament far worse than it is.  
But suddenly everything stopped moving so quickly, and everyone's voices began to blur, the people around him where still there but they didn't seem real for some reason, they almost looked doubled. The drilling sounds in the back of his head still where unwelcomed but did not horrify him anymore, and all he could do was look into Loki's eyes. Thor big pretty green eyes.  
"Looks like the gas is working." Jane said, handing Loki another needle.

"Indeed." Loki said relived his giant child had stopped assaulting him.  
"Just a few more minutes, and it will be over..." A voice said, though Thor was so far out of it who's voice it was didn't make any  
difference, he only watched the green eyes looking at him in awe.

Several minutes later

"All done." Loki entered the room again, to a still groggy Thor.  
How or when he had even left was a mystery, as the blond was still heavily under the laughing gas even after it being turned off.  
"You... Have really... Really, pretty eyes. Br.. Brother." Thor said blinking up at the man, who simply raised an eyebrow, before turning on his heel to leave.

"Wow." Loki said to himself, gesturing the nurse to watch and make sure he made it to the Lobby alright.

"Lokiiiiii, why don't you love me!" Thor called, that being the last words he said under his sedation, earning his now awake mind a sudden flesh of embarrassment .

The nurse had to give everything in herself not to laugh at that one, knowing the man she was walking with would only be further embarrassed.

"T- Thank you." Thor said cotton balls stuffed in his right cheek causing him to drool slightly. "IU'm sforry for thawt back there." He said only earning himself more embarrassment.

The embarrassment completely devoured his horror form earlier, as he made for and set in Siff's car outside. Loki put down his chart to watch him leave, the oddest of feelings twisted his insides, however his cold exterior did not show this to anyone.

Siff smiled warmly at him while he closed the car door. "Now, now. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Thor simply looked at her as if he wanted thunder to strike her down.  
"Let's gow." he huffed.

The End.


End file.
